gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type
The latest mobile suit developed by the AEU, the Enact's basic design is heavily based on the Union's Flag and shares many features, such as the flight form transformation and armaments. The AEU has staked its organization's prestige on the development of this new solar energy-adapted mobile suit. Variants include a Commander type and a Space type. In episode 10 of season 2, the Suihr Kingdom have a customize version of the Enact unit which appears in white with gold parts. Combat Characteristics The Enact is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Enact's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. Armaments Linear Rifle A rifle that is capable of firing a solid projectile at high velocity and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. Sonic Blade The standard melee weapon of the Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. Similar to SVMS-01 Union Flag's sonic blade, Enact's sonic blade is also capable to generate plasma sword. The weapon has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not protected by a machine. Defense Rode A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating plasma field. However the defense rod is limited as a shield and the Enact must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. Missile Pods An optional weapon to increase the Enact's firepower that can be equipped depending upon mission parameters. History This Unit is basically an upgrade of the standard Enact. The design is slightly different with the head piece and other minor changes. It can be said the demonstration unit in Episode 1. Further information about the unit will refer to the Enact The latest MS developed by the AEU. A solar energy model, this MS can accept a direct supply of power from the orbital elevator's generation system. The basic design is noted by Union scientist Billy Katagiri to be heavily based on the Union's Flag and shares many features such as the flight form transformation and armaments. The AEU, whose orbital elevator is still in an incomplete state, has staked its organization's prestige on the development of this new solar energy-adapted mobile suit. The demonstration unit operated by AEU ace pilot, Patrick Colasour, was announced on the same day the Human Reform League celebrated the tenth anniversary of the completion of its own orbital elevator, only to be heavily damaged by Gundam Exia during its demonstration. The prototype for the Enact is the AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact which was manufactured and modified by PMC Trust. With this it can be disputed that all AEU mobile suits were actually manufactured by PMC Trust. External Links *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type on MAHQ